


Wintertime Bloom

by violunet



Category: Grandmaster of Demnoic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, no haha funnees here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violunet/pseuds/violunet
Summary: The flower that smiles todayTomorrow dies;All that we wish to stayTempts and then flies.What is this world’s delight?Lightning that mocks the night,Brief even as bright.-P.B. Shelley, ‘The Flower That Smiles Today’.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Wintertime Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> i attempt and fail at being poetic !!

_he loves me..._

A frail finger, lazily, or rather, weakly moves a pale, pink petal from the messy and scattered piles along the ground to another. The delicate hand moves from its position on the ground to cover lips as pale and soft as the petals; however, only lacking in color, the movement just as weak; however, in more of a hurry to attempt and stop the regurgitation of whatever is stuck inside Wei Wuxian's body, making his throat and chest tight, making his heart heavy.

_he loves me not..._

He makes a sound of discomfort, his eyebrows making the slightest of creases but the show of irritation reforms into a look completely the opposite within seconds, quietly moving another petal from it's position and next to all of the previous ones.

The petals looked out of place, sitting on dead ground, surrounding a body that could be deemed lifeless had it not been for the little movements it attempted.

Another cough sent petals flying out of Wei Wuxian's mouth, nothing new to him until something warm, something liquid is felt on his hand, causing the petals to stick rather than slip and fall next to the others.

His face held no emotion..but maybe for those who had been close enough to him and to read him and search into his soul through his eyes, they'd have worked out the emotion to be one of understanding, one of realization.

His heart had bloomed 14 days ago with hundreds of emotions and feelings that had been in the dark for years. The mere sight of _him_ had made Wei Wuxian discover the longing he had felt and never knew it was there. The smell of _him_ had made him dizzy, knees weak and mind hazy, he thought he was sick. The voice of _his_ that removed the blindfold from his eyes and slapped him in the face with this new found information.

_He had missed Lan Zhan._

_He **misses** Lan Zhan. _

_He loves..._

His heart felt full. Complete. Enough for him to choke up and empty everything inside him until nothing was left, till he falls to the ground and shatters from the inside out.

_Till every petal withers and falls to the ground._

The coughs didn't stop. Instead of the petals it's now all blood. Wei Wuxian's body could do nothing but twitch and tremble with each cough but his mind was devoid of any thoughts..any emotions. He'd have described it as peaceful but he knew peace never felt like that. It was quiet. The body followed and stilled and with the softest waft of air, the cherry blossom petals had framed his figure and decorated ink like hair.

_For a flower that had grown once upon a dream, can't go on and bloom on a dead land._

_For a love that had grown once upon a dream, can't go on and bloom on a dead land._

**Author's Note:**

> yup. i'm not really confident with whatever i write and it doesn't really matter to me? i just try and find enjoyment in sharing some of the thoughts i have and hope for the best i guess...but i hope you like this anyway ! Thanks for reading uwu <3  
> also i wrote this at 3 am yesterday so if you find any errors pls tell me owo <33
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/toreturnviolet) yell at me (be my friend i'm funny sometimes)


End file.
